


Better Than Any Picture

by tidal_race



Category: Leverage
Genre: Comment Fic, Fluff, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-29
Updated: 2013-08-29
Packaged: 2017-12-25 00:57:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/946759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tidal_race/pseuds/tidal_race
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the prompt: Leverage, Parker/Hardison/Eliot, deciding to stay in on a rainy day, complete with sleeping late and warm comforting food</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than Any Picture

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated, as I'm just getting my feet wet again with posting fic.

Eliot drifted into consciousness slowly, registering the soft patter of rain on the roof before anything else. It was rare that he woke up that way, instead of suddenly, to his own internal clock, the phone, or a nightmare. He’d been exaggerating a little when he’d said he only slept 90 minutes a night, but like all good lies, it had some basis in truth. More often, although less and less as time went on, it was that he slept 90 minutes at a time, waking up as one dream ended only to fall into another as he went back to sleep after making a perimeter check.

It was hard to tell how long he’d been out because the sun that made it through the curtains was muted by the gray clouds outside. Parker was curled against his side with her head on his chest, looking more delicate and innocent in his arms than he wanted to think about. Sometimes his biggest regret in life was that for the most part, the people who’d hurt Parker the worst were already dead, and he couldn’t get his hands on them himself. Hardison was on his other side, snoring softly, his head on his own pillow, but one of his hands resting on Eliot’s stomach, just inches from Parker. He should have felt trapped, but instead he just felt warm and safe. They’d all woken up sometime around 6, and had the kind of sex that only happened half-awake in the pale light of dawn, then drifted off again, curled around each other.

They had nowhere to be and nothing pressing to do, so Eliot just let himself soak in the quiet. This was something he could take with him no matter where he went, the memory of this feeling, better than any picture he couldn’t carry in his wallet anyway. After a while, Parker’s breathing changed and he knew she was awake. He felt her stretch her legs below the covers before she curled them back up and blinked her eyes open.

“Will you make chocolate chip pancakes?” She asked, just as abrupt as she’d ever been when it was only them.

“That’s all you ever want for breakfast besides cereal.” He said, his voice still quiet and rough with sleep.

“That’s not true.” Parker argued. “Sometimes I want bacon.”

Eliot couldn’t help but chuckle at her pout, and he felt Hardison start to stir as well. Hardison gave the kind of yawn that shook rafters and stretched his arms over his head.

“Bacon sounds good.” He offered his two cents as he blinked blearily at them.

“Then go make some.” Eliot replied.

Hardison looked at him like he’s grown two heads. “Excuse you? Parker, did he just say what I think he said? Because if I remember right, and of course I do, last week he told me that if I tried to cook in his kitchen again, he’d cook me.”

Eliot glared at him. “That’s because you keep starting fires! And we’re not in my house, so it’s not my kitchen.”

Hardison scoffed. “Anywhere we go with a kitchen, it’s your kitchen. Besides, it’s not my house either. How nice would it be if we burned this lovely cabin down? Then we’d have to pay for it, and you know how Parker feels about losing money. Not to mention I think I’m allergic to all this fresh air, but I let you drag us out here anyway. You totally owe me bacon.”

Parker was nodding along enthusiastically. “I really do hate losing money if I can’t steal it back. And Hardison did set the kitchen on fire last week.”

Eliot let out a put upon sigh. “I finally get to pick where we spend our time off and you two want me to slave away over a hot stove.”

“You like cooking.” Parker poked him in the chest. “And pancakes are easy. But you make the best ones.” The puppy dog eyes she leveled at him were totally unfair. Hardison leaned over him to join her, and it was so ridiculous he gave up. Not that he wouldn’t have anyway.

“Fine.” He grumbled. No use in letting them think he’d been planning to cook for them when he got up anyway. “Get off me so I can shower and then I’ll make breakfast.”

“Yay!” Parker bounced off the bed and started rummaging through her suitcase for clothes. Eliot let himself enjoy the view of her ass for a moment.

Hardison just rolled over like he was going to go back to sleep. Eliot yanked his pillow out from under his head, ignoring his sputtered protest.

“Coffee.” Eliot prodded him. “I expect it to be done by the time I get out of the shower or no bacon.”

He ignored Hardison’s scowl and swung his legs out of bed. “I’d suggest you get out there before Parker tries to make it herself. You remember what happened last time.”

He snickered as Hardison sprang out of bed and skidded into to the hallway without even looking for clothes to put on. He’d never tell that Parker knew damn well how to work any coffee pot she came across, she just liked getting Hardison worked up.


End file.
